Apology Acccepted
by wolf116
Summary: The missing scene between when Vicki apologizes and when she goes back to see the one remaining brother


Apology Accepted

One shot

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own Henry, but alas I do not. All characters herein belong to Tanya Huff, Lifetime, and all the affiliates that aren't me.

Pairing: Vicki and Henry, Vinry? Hicki?

Summary: The missing scene between Vicki apologizing, and when she goes back to the prison to see the one remaining brother.

* * *

He couldn't think straight. Vicki was pressed intimately against his front, her hand running up and down the lapel of his leather coat, and the heat she generated penetrated him to his core. She was too close, and he couldn't seem to make himself push her away.

He was trying to ignore the sensations running through, when she'd spoken the words that he'd been needing to hear come from her mouth.

"I really am sorry for drinking your blood, and..." He'd tuned her out after the 'I'm sorry' part of the equation, trying to figure out the best way out of the hospital.

"Apology accepted." He finally come to the conclusion that the way he'd come in would be the best way back out. Without her noticing he'd reached back and snapped the guys neck that thought he was sneaking up on them.

"We need to get you out of here," he said pulling her closer to his side, and making a mad dash toward the double, steel doors that he'd nearly torn from the hinges when he'd seen her tied to the chair in the middle of the hall.

He'd come to save her, yet again, but she'd saved herself by flipping the chair over at the opportune moment. It was just so Vicki to turn the situation in her favor.

He'd come to realize that later, but for now all he could do was think of her so close to him, and the way her heat sifted through his own clothing; searing him to his core with the intensity of it.

He really wanted to savor the feeling, but he knew that he had to get her away from here and quick.

"You know I really do regret a lot of things," she said scrunching herself closer to his side as they ran. The words had made him almost stop in his haste, but he just looked down on her blond head, as he half carried her through the twin metal doors.

He knew when she started talking about regrets that she had been drugged, and by the way there was no smell of anything on her, he bet that it was Chloroform.

They'd finally made it to the doors, and he'd slammed through them with the force of a thousand elephants, tearing one completely off of it's hinges as he'd done so.

Vicki had succumbed to the Chloroform again, as he'd pushed the doors open.

In one swift almost invisible movement she was in his arms, and being carried down the steps to his Jaguar.

He carefully placed her limp body in the passenger seat. In the flash of an eye she had her seatbelt securely in place, and he was sliding behind the steering wheel, placing the key in the ignition, revving the engine, and peeling out. He didn't even think twice or look back at the hospital. His only concern was getting her out of here, and to safety. Other than that he didn't think, and he just drove for a while.

Eventually they'd ended up back at his condo. He couldn't think of any place safer than that.

He'd carried her in through the stairwell, making sure that no one had seen them. Now she lay motionless on his bed; he sitting on the edge beside of her, listening intently to her heart beating, and her blood rushing through her veins.

It was all he could do not to take his clothes off, climb in beside her, and pull her close. It was too tempting for him to have her prone form laying there on his silk sheets. His keen senses tuned in on her every nuance. He couldn't stand the temptation of her scent, her look, the way she made these tiny little noises as the Chloroform worked its way through her body. It was driving him mad, and he really needed to get out of the room, but he couldn't tear his attention away from her.

"No, HENRY!" She'd started thrashing around, her arms flailing, her head jerking back and forth on the pillow. She'd hit him with her near hand as he'd been lost in thought, knocking him out of his fantasy.

The hand came at him again, and he caught it.

"Vicki," he shouted, hoping that she'd come out of whatever nightmare she was having.

She still thrashed about, "He'll kill you. You can't take him on alone!"

OK she was dreaming about her betrayal of him.

He quickly caught hold of her other arm, and slid his body over top of hers, trying to make her lay still. But that idea was shot to hell when her body started to wriggle under his, making it near impossible for him to think at all.

He could feel his body reacting to hers, and his eyes were going black by the milli-second. He had to gain some control and fast. He reluctantly pulled away from her, but could still feel the electrical shocks of having been so close to her.

He kept her arms in his hands, but slid to her side, pushing her to the center of the bed.

"Because, I love you. You stupid vampire!"

Surely she hadn't just said what he could have sworn she'd just said.

"Vicki, you have to wake up now." He was stunned to his soul, but he had to get her to stop thrashing about like some possessed lunatic.

His eyes found her face, and she was crying. There was tears streaming down her cheeks, and he couldn't stand the thought of the strongest woman he'd ever known crying, he growled in response.

He couldn't do anything but lie there and watch her face, because her thrashing had yet to stop. All he really wanted to do was pull her to him and make her tears quit.

The tears were slowly stopping, and her thrashing about had become nearly none existent, but he still held her arms in his hands, her hands were now grabbing at some unseen object.

"HENRY!" She'd started to shake within every fiber of her being, still grabbing at the unseen thing in her mind. Then her eyes opened and looked into the jet black pools of his own. He let go of her, she was breathing hard, sweat beaded on her forehead, and then her tears came again as she realized that he was right there with her.

He pushed a wet strand of hair from her face, as his eyes turned back to their rightful emerald green color. "That must've been some dream."

The next thing he knew was Vicki grabbing him and pulling him closer to her, engulfing him in her heat again, as she hugged him to her in her relief at seeing him still technically alive. "I thought I'd lost you," was her only reply.

OK so the Chloroform was still inside her, because Vicki Nelson would never openly admit anything about her true feelings.

"It was only a dream, Vicki."

She still clung to him, as if she'd never see him again. Her arms wrapped securely about his neck, and her body was still pressed so intimately against him. He seriously couldn't take much more of this, he could feel his need rising and if he didn't think about something else, his need would be most noticeable in a few moments.

He tried to pull away from her, but her grip was tight, and for all intents and purposes he really wasn't trying that hard to get out of her embrace.

"It didn't feel like a dream," she finally said, loosening her grip, and letting him push away from her a bit.

"Why don't you tell me about it, then."

He hadn't asked, he'd told her and eyes grew wide at what she'd have to reveal if she did tell him.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare."

She stiffened at the revelation that he'd heard her.

"Just tell me, Vicki. I won't laugh at you too much." He smirked at her, his eyes shining in humor.

* * *

She couldn't believe that he'd just said that. The nerve, although he'd probably laugh right in her face when she told him about the dream, if she decided to tell him about the dream.

She found some non-existent lint on the sheet, plucking at it, and trying to avoid looking at him, and his irresistible eyes.

She took a deep breath, stilling herself to look up at him.

Finding his eyes, she smiled, "How did we get here, anyway?" OK so call her Ms. Avoidance. She really didn't want to talk about the dream, and what it could reveal about her true feelings for the nearly five hundred year old vampire she was increasingly attracted to, and just happened to be the one telling her to tell him about said dream.

"Vicki, you're avoiding the subject."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You do know you're like a dog with a bone, don't'cha?"

He chuckled lightly at that metaphor, then stared her down with the edges of his eyes going black again.

"OK, Fido." She'd finally given in, and was about to reveal that she loved him. Which she thought would be a complete mistake, but he'd just keep on until she finally caved, and it was just easier to give in now and save herself the annoyance of being pestered by the vampire.

"I don't know why I was dreaming about this, but that mummy guy. I'm sure you remember."

He nodded his head, telling her to go on when she was ready.

"Well he was still after you. I couldn't let him get to you, he was going to kill you, and that couldn't happen. I tried to find something to help you, but couldn't..." She could feel the tears starting to well up again, there was only one thing that could make her lose her cool, and she was talking to it. "Coreen had stolen every book she could find from the library on the guy, but there wasn't anything that would completely get rid of him"

She looked up to him, and he reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek with a fingertip, making her shiver at the light touch.

"So the time came, and the guy came crashing through your door. There wasn't anything I could do, I watched in horror as he took you, and in the dream the last thing I said to you was..." She trailed off there not sure if she could bring herself to say those three little words that could make or break her.

"Would that be," He smirked in her direction, obviously taking pleasure in her discomfort.

She stared him down with evil intent.

"I love you. You stupid, vampire." His smile was contagious, and made her giggle at the absurdity of it all.

"Yeah, how did you know that? Please tell me you can't get into my dreams now."

At that she could see he was about to laugh, his chest was rippling, and all of the sudden she heard a sound that she'd never heard before. Henry was laughing, not just a chuckle, but a full on belly laugh. She couldn't help but stare at him, his laughter was something that she'd thought she'd never hear.

"No, I can not get into your dreams, but I do have ears, and it would seem that when Chloroform is in the mix you talk in your sleep."

Well that was a relief, at least she could go to sleep and dream with out him finding out the sometimes naughty things that she'd dream about doing with him. Sometimes she'd wake up in a cold sweat from dreams where she got hot and heavy with him.

He was still chuckling a bit, but when her eyes met his again his demeanor took on a whole different mood. His eyes were flashing from green to black in succession, and she didn't think that it was because of anger, it almost looked like desire she seen planted deep within those oil like pools, when they were black.

The look was sending shock waves through out her body, making her body sing in the most pleasurable ways. She couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of it.

"H-Henry," she asked breathlessly.

His hand was now running up and down her leg, and abdomen. She couldn't recall exactly when he'd started to touch her, but her nerve endings seemed to be jumping at every little touch. She felt as if she were on fire. She could only imagine what it'd feel like if she didn't have clothes on.

He'd gotten closer to her, his leg resting lightly against her own, his hand drawing intricate patterns on her covered stomach. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings his touch was creating in her body.

She was startled into opening her eyes when she felt skin upon skin. His hand had slid up her shirt, hand rubbing circles on her stomach, working its way up to where her bra started to cover her. She could feel his fingertips edging underneath the band, grazing the bottoms of her breasts as his circles grew wider and wider. She could barely breathe, his hand was doing amazing things to her, and all he was doing was basically massaging her stomach.

It had been way too long since the last time a man had touched her this intimately, and she was about to explode from just his slight touches. Lord, what would happen if he started doing something other than this?

He moved slightly, throwing his leg gently over hers. She jumped in response to the liberties he'd taken, it wasn't an unwelcome thing that he was doing, but it had surprised her a bit.

"Look at me, Vicki." Her defenses were down, and she heard him speak in her head. It was useless to try and resist his voice, so she looked at him. She drew in a breath when her eyes met his, she could see the desire and want in them, and she was positive that he could see the same in hers.

Then he leaned into her, and what little defense she still had melted away like so much snow in the springtime. His lips found hers, and all she could do was kiss back. Her tongue dueled with his, caressing, and searching every inch of his mouth. She couldn't believe that she'd held out this long, he'd been putting it out there since they'd met.

She knew that he'd wanted her, that was no secret, but this kiss seemed a lot different than the others they'd shared. It seemed as if he were putting his whole being into it, just as she was.

His hand had found it way under her bra, and began to tease her mercilessly, making her breathing heavier. She need oxygen, and reluctantly pulled away from his lips. The hand that wasn't occupied with her breast came up to play lightly over her face, making it tingle where he touched.

She rolled to her side, her own hand finding the buttons of his shirt, and playing with them as she looked deeply into his eyes. The shirt was open, but she liked the feel of her fingers running up and down the row of buttons. Her fingers lightly touched his chest on the second pass up the row, and his breath hitched as his head fell back in the pleasure of her touch on his skin.

"Oh, god, Vicki." His head came back down, his eyes completely black. She was transfixed in them. "Do you know what you do to me?"

She couldn't say anything, because she was sure it was the same thing that he done to her. She just shook her head in response, then she planted her hands on his shoulders and slid the silk of his shirt down his arms, loving the feel of his soft skin on her palms, as the silk caressed the tops of her hands.

"You're driving me to distractions." She couldn't help it, she chuckled. It just seemed so Henry of him to say that in this intense moment.

He growled, planting her with that coal black stare again, then pushed her back over to lay flat on her back.

He covered her with his body in one swift movement, immobilizing her in the process.

"Now, you will let me show you how I feel about you," he told her, as his tongue found an earlobe and started licking, making cold chills run up her spine, then it worked its way down to her neck, and she felt a rumble against her chest as he found her pulse point and started to suck on it. He stayed there for what seemed an eternity, almost making her find her completion with just that simple act.

"You're divine," he breathed against her collar bone, as he made his way down to her shoulder, and nipped it with blunt teeth.

She could feel his arousal through the denim of their pants, and rubbed it with the thigh of her leg, making him growl against her again.

Suddenly, she was being gently jerked up, and her blouse was removed within a blink of an eye, and he was staring at her lace covered breasts with the intensity of a wild animal.

In the next instant, she was being laid back down with invisible hands, as his mouth found her breast bone, and the intense sensations started all over again. He'd bring her to the edge then back off, by the time he was done with her she'd be worn to a frazzle, and still be left wanting.

Her free hand had found the button of his pants, and unbuttoned it with ease. She could feel the tip of him with her finger tips, and started to lightly brush them over it. The feel of her had made him stop in his ministrations on her body. She looked up to see him gritting his teeth, his head thrown back, and she couldn't resist leaning up to capture his Adams apple between her lips, gently nibbling on it with her blunt teeth, and heard him grunt in pleasure because of it.

His hands had a mind of their own as he tore her bra from her body, and found their way to the already hardened peaks of her chest. He teased them for a few seconds, then found the button of her jeans tearing it out of the eye hole, and ripping the zipper down. His hand made it's way inside to find her dripping wet for him, she could feel the wetness of herself, and knew that he had. Hell he could probably smell and taste what he was doing to her. She didn't care, all she cared about was that he was showing her how he felt for her. Which reminded her that she was supposed to be letting him show her, but she couldn't just lay there and let him do all the work, now could she?

She'd finally managed to get his zipper down, and now held him in the palm of her hand. She rubbed him with light gentle strokes, making him sigh against her chest, where he'd resumed his ministrations after her little bit of nibbling.

She didn't know if this could get any better, but she was willing to find out, when Henry decided he'd had enough of her hands on him, and captured them in his own placing them above her head, and working his down to her center with well placed licks, kisses, and nibbles down her chest and abdomen.

Then at the apex of her thighs he took in a deep breath, and his fangs finally came out to play. He dove in like a man starved for a drink. His rough tongue making her squirm even more than she already was. He was laving places that she didn't even know existed, and making it feel so good she was about to go off like a ticking time bomb. Apparently he sensed this and slid back up her body, his tongue leading the way with a lick here and a lick there.

She was so tightly wound she didn't know what to do with herself. She needed to do something. Then his gaze was in hers, and she forgot what she was thinking.

He smiled at her, his fangs peeking slightly from under his upper lip.

Then she could feel him at her entrance, and she couldn't think at all. He slid inside of her, letting her adjust to him being inside of her, before he started to moved slowly, and rhythmically against her. She'd never known love making like this, it was almost like he was inside her, not just taking his fill of her, but actually inside of her, reading her, hitting all the right spots to make it feel exquisite, she was floating on cloud nine. His rhythm just exactly what would make her go wild with want, and then she could feel it, coming up from her toes, to the top of her head. She couldn't help but scream his name, as her fulfillment hit her like a backhanded blow. Her body came up from the bed in a high arch, and she could feel he was about there too. _Come on Vicki, I know you got it in you._ She could hear him in her head, again. And for some reason she really didn't give a damn. This was just too much, and she let out another scream, as another wave of pure Ecstasy hit her, then she felt and heard him give way for his own Ecstasy.

He slumped limply down upon her, still sheathed completely in her. Her hands ran through his sweat dampened hair, and she knew for certain she wouldn't have changed anything she'd done for him, even though for a while there she was sure that he hated her.

He slid from her, and rolled to her side. "You know," he smirked as she looked over to him. "I love you, too."

She kissed him then, they still had a couple of hours before sunrise, and she was going to make the best of it, because tomorrow she had to go back to the prison and face the last remaining ID brother.

END

* * *

A/N: OK this is my first Blood Ties story, and I think it may be my favorite one out of the ones I've written. Please be kind and Review. 


End file.
